West City High
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Trunks is a high school senior with his best friend Goten. All seems perfect until the boys lay their eyes on the new girl in school. What hell is about to break loose? Will Trunks be able to defend his father against his past?
1. Red Lobster

A/N: Yep, starting another story! I am waiting for more reviews before I update the other one. Hopefully this one will be a hit! I have been thinking about this one for a while now, and decided I'd give it a shot and see how it goes.

***INFO***

High School fic. Trunks is 18 and Goten is 17, but they are in the same grade as Seniors. For the sake of the fic, Bra and Pan will be 15 as Sophmores. Marron is 16 as a Junior. The story starts off on the night before school starts.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**West City High – Chapter One | Red Lobster**

"_On my mama, on my hood, I look fly, I look good, touch my swag, wish you could, I look fly, I look good, I look good, I look good . . ."_ Charlie Boy sounded through Trunk's cell phone when he received a text from his best friend Goten. Trunks really wasn't the person to listen to rap music, but he couldn't deny a song that described him to a T.

"Do U want 2 go eat? I'm starvn."

It was about seven thirty in the evening and Trunks was starting to get really hungry as he had not eaten in at least three hours. "Ya, give me 10. Meet at Red Lobster?" Trunks text back quickly.

"Ya." Goten sent back. He walked down to the kitchen where he found his mom chatting on the phone with Chichi. He mouthed silently to his mom, "I'm going out with Goten." And pointed to the door. She nodded as she continued with her conversation. He passed by the gravity room where his dad was just stepping out from another long day of training.

"Where are you going, son?" Vegeta grunted.

"To go eat with Goten." Trunks replied not stopping.

"Be home early, you needn't be out late on a school night." Vegeta said very parent-like. Receiving a mere thumb up as an answer from Trunks, he turned and walked into the kitchen. Apparently he did something to annoy his wife, because Trunks heard a loud sigh followed by. . .

"VEGETA, USE A GLASS, DON'T JUST DRINK OUT OF THE JUG! OTHER PEOPLE DRINK THAT MILK TOO YA KNOW!

"Woman, I have been doing this for years. A little late to reprimand me now, don't you think?" Vegeta smirked evilly, pleased to have successfully pushed one of his wife's buttons. It was his favorite pastime after all. Well, other than training of course.

On the way to the restaurant Trunks began reflecting on his last eleven years of school. They have been crazy, stressful, fun, long, short, and everything in between all at the same time, and he was sure his senior year would be no different. Being a senior, one would expect him to have a short schedule full of easy classes he would just breeze through, but being the son of a blue haired genius, he was forced to pack his schedule with difficult AP classes. The only class he knew would be his "break" so to speak would be his athletics class. As captain and quarterback of the football team, he has made quite a name for himself at school. His teachers loved him, he had all the best friends, and the girls could not get enough of him. _Ah, Goten beat me here._He thought as he pulled into a vacant parking space in front of the restaurant.

"Shit, dude, you drive fast!" Trunks shouted to his friend who was standing close to the door with his hand shoved in his pockets.

"Oh, I just rode Nimbus. My car is in the shop!" Goten grinned. Goten and Trunks have been inseparable since the moment they first met in diapers. Bulma and Chichi agreed, one way or another, they wanted them to be in the same grade regardless of the one year age difference. Since Goten was not allowed to start school early, Bulma decided there would be no harm in letting Trunks start a year late since he was already exhibiting how truly smart he was at a young age. Goten was also on the varsity football team with Trunks as a wide receiver. While most of his peers at school would beg to differ, Goten was almost as smart as his lavender haired friend. Surely not by natural talent, but because of his mother who made him study very hard at home. She knew football would pay for his college, so she saw to it that her youngest maintained a strict 4.0 grade point average so that he would qualify for the best.

"Dude, this was a bitchin' idea. I think my stomach was starting to eat itself by the time you text me." Trunks said as they were seated by the hostess. He bent over to the side, making a fake "ouch" hiss, "And now it's starting on my spleen!"

"I know, mom refused to cook for some reason . . . which is very odd. I think she is reaching menopause. Ugh." Goten rested his head on his fist as the waitress approached them to take their drink orders.

"Hi, my name is Kambryn. I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" she asked routinely.

"I'll take water please."

"And I'll have tea." Trunks answered.

"Okay, I'll have that right out."

"So anyways, seniors dude, we are almost done with all these high school shenanigans. I feel old as fuck, and yeah. It's just nuts!" Trunks stammered, while Goten's eyes lit up.

"Oh man, I am so ready for it to be over with! Then you and I can go get a place together and be roommates and live college life the right way! Not that we don't party now, but we'll actually be able to throw the parties. It will be so sick, dude. And not to mention the hot college mamacitas we'll be able to mac on. Come on. Please tell me you are looking forward to the mamacitas!" Goten winked while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh dude. We'll own the clubs. Like that guy from the "My new haircut" video on the internet." Trunks laughed and putting on a fake "jersey" accent he began to imitate the video. "Not now chief, I'm in the fuckin zone! Jager bombs, Jager bombs, fuckin' Jager bombs, Jager bombs."

"Yeah this collar's popped, 'cause I'm the man and everyone should fuckin know it!" Goten joined in. The boys erupted with laughter as their drinks arrived.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll just have one of everything" Trunks said.

"I'll have the same." Goten followed suit.

The waitress laughed and replied, "Alright, that will be right out!" before she giggled again. "But seriously guys, what will you be having."

"Oh we were quite serious, ma'am." Trunks beamed, "You really don't know how much we can eat. Don't worry, we can cover the cost. My mom runs Capsule Corp." Goten simply nodded in agreement. "But you might want to move us to a bigger table; I forgot to mention that earlier."

"For real, boys? You're not going to let me ring up all that food, and then tell me you were joking." The skeptical waitress sweatdropped.

"Scouts honor! And we'll eat it all, too!" Goten covered his heart with his right hand, and held up his left as if swearing an oath in court.

"Ehh," the waitress paused, her eyes darting back and forth between the two Saiyans. "Okay then, I guess we'll move you to the back room. Please, this way." She escorted the boys to a room clearly made for large grouped tables. Trunks sat at one end of a grand dining table, while Goten took his place at the other. The waitress went to the kitchen and informed her cooks of the order. Trunks and Goten knew this because they heard an eruption of, "What the fuck!?"-esque type phrases explode from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, sir. Would it be at all possible for you to pay for your meal first? Sort of an insurance policy we have for such large orders, we do it all the time." The restaurant manager tapped Trunks on the shoulder. The manager was a tall, fat man with a brown and grey handle-bar mustache. He was slightly balding on the top, with streaks of grey hair combed through what hair he had left. Trunks looked up at him, and reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry, Goten. Dinner is on me tonight."

Instantly the manager's eyes seemed as though they were going to pop out of his skull. He did not think such a request would go over as peacefully. Taking the credit card out of Trunk's hand, he managed to stutter, "That was one of everything, correct?"

"One of everything for _each_ of us." Trunks nodded, and the fat man bowed as he made his way to the cash register.

"Okay, that means I can leave the tip." Goten laughed, clearly amused by the situation. Things like this happened all the time in the world of Trunks and Goten, but each time, it was still hilarious.

"Alrighty. I hope they at least hurry, now that my spleen is gone, I fear my stomach is about to go after my brain. Then what would we do?" Trunks whined in hunger as he hugged his stomach.

"I don't know, I think mine has eaten half of my brain already! I'm starting to hallucinate tiny unicorns everywhere in a specific assortment of colors." Goten pretended to point one out on a nearby table.

"What colors?"

"Sky blue, burnt sienna, spank-me pink, and neon purple." Goten responded without missing a beat. "And over there, look at the tiger about to pounce upon the poor unsuspecting fat guy. What a tragedy."

"Oh no! If he's as large as that manager guy was, the tiger will be good on food for months." Trunks was cracking up by now, nearly forgetting about his hunger pains.

Soon, floods of food began to pour out of the kitchen. Shrimp, crab, lobster, chicken, steak, and everything else cooked to perfection swamped the table while Trunks and Goten dug in. Slowly, people began to stand around and gawk at the two Saiyan's enjoying their meal. The boys were used to it by now. Having been starving, Goten and Trunks couldn't shovel the food in fast enough as the plates cleared almost as quickly as they were set on the table.

"Oh my god, it's so fucking good!" Trunks practically moaned with pleasure of finally filling his bottomless pit of a stomach. Goten simply nodded. After finishing their food, ending with dessert and tipping the entire restaurant two hundred dollars, Trunks and Goten were standing in the parking lot with their hands on their bellies.

"That was amazing; we need to come back here sometime. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Goten!" Trunks waved. Just as Goten waved back, Trunks spotted something stopped at a street light that made his blood boil. His sister. On a bike. With a boy.

"BRA! What are you doing with him!? I told you no more!" Trunks shouted at her from across the way. Bra simply looked at him and wrapped her arms tighter against her bad boy boyfriend. Trunks was not afraid of him, nor afraid of what he would do to his baby sister, but he knew she could do so much better than a long blonde haired boy with face piercings, tattoos, leather jackets and gloves, and a bad attitude. This boy's name was positively stupid as well; Snake. Trunks did not know whether that was his name given to him by his parents, or some silly nickname, but it was ridiculous in Trunks' opinion. The light turned green and the teenagers sped off down the street. _"I wonder if mom and dad know who you are with. . .´_Trunks thought as he got in his car, and made his way back to Capsule Corp. Morning was coming fast, and Trunks wanted to make sure he got his beauty sleep.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, there is chapter one! I think it's pretty cute. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with it. Thanks!


	2. Purple Eyes

A/N: Thank you so much for reviews! I really appreciate them! In this chapter, it is the first day of school. There will be some subtle foreshadowing too. With that being said, I don't want to move this story too fast, so I will try my best to let it flow calmly but not too slow. Anyhoo, enjoy it!

**West City High – Chapter Two | Purple Eyes**

Upon returning to the Capsule Corp, Trunks did not go up to his room immediately. Out in the back yard, there was a decent sized detached garage that was set up with not only random things the Brief's family stored there, but a sizeable television, his gaming systems, and other things he used leisurely. Being a fan of music, Trunks picked up the acoustic guitar in his early pre-teen and teenage years, and after taking a couple hits off his weed pipe, he played. Having already passed his drug test for football, he knew it would be okay to smoke a little as random drug testing didn't start until after the first semester. He didn't smoke very often, maybe once or twice a month usually when he is feeling stressed or can't sleep, but in this particular occasion, he wanted to help out his creativity. Trunks loved to write his own songs for the guitar, but lately he has hit a bit of a creative dry spell. He played for what felt like an eternity in weed years, but in reality was only about an hour. Checking his cell phone for the time, he noticed he received a text from Goten.

"Dude I jus smoked bud w/ videl. . . Did U kno she smoked??"

Laughing out loud, Trunks replied, "No way Go-10! That's crazy? Does ur bro?"

"She told me not 2 tell him. So, I don't thnk so." Goten text back.

"That is so crazy! Y r u guys smoking 2gthr?"

"She found me outside so I guess she smelled it. C u at skoo."

"iight, later." Trunks flipped his screen back down and looked at the time displayed in the front. It was almost eleven. To make it to school by eight thirty, he knew he had to be up by seven which in turn meant Trunks needed to find his way to bed. He locked up the garage, and headed inside where he found his mom and dad passed out on the couch together. Trunks grabbed a throw blanket off the love seat and placed it over them. As he turned to walk up the stairs to his room, he heard the front door open in what was supposed to be a quiet fashion. He knew it was his sister, and just remembered the bike scene earlier. He found her in the kitchen, where he immediately began to interrogate her.

"Bra, please don't tell me where you've been all this time." Trunks said with his big brother instincts kicking into gear.

"Fine with me, I wasn't going to." Bra smarted off.

"I saw you with that Snake retard, and you really need to just not hang out with him. Do you really want me to kick his ass to kingdom come?" Trunks threatened.

"Oh please, just because I actually interact with the opposite sex and you don't doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I am not some weird loser like you are." Bra accidentally slammed the refrigerator door.

"Well, how would you like dad to know that Pan magically turned into a blonde haired boy in _my_ grade level." Trunks crossed his arms and leaned up against the kitchen door frame. Bra's eyes grew wide as she scowled at him. "Yeah, I know who you told them you have been with."

"You wouldn't tell them because I know you smoke pot! Dad would murder you." Bra attempted to bluff back.

"Yeah, except they found out about it in the beginning of the summer. So, nice try, but no cigar. Stay away from him, Bra. I mean it. You're about to be in high school with me, and if you are really into older guys, I'll introduce you to some nice ones." Trunks turned around and headed for his room.

Calling after her older brother Bra retorted, "I don't need you to introduce me to guys, moron! Leave me alone!"

|\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//|

"_If you feel, so empty, so used up, so let down/ If you feel so angry, so ripped off so stepped on/ You're not the only one refusing to back down/ You're not the only one, so get up/ Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!" _The song by Three Days Grace rang loud as the alarm on Trunks' phone stirred him to a new day. Groggily, Trunks rubbed his eyes with the bottoms of his thumbs and let out a great yawn. Turning off his alarm, he rolled up and sat on the side of his bed. At this point, the big debate going though his mind was whether he wanted to shower or go eat breakfast first. Being part Saiyan, the answer was clear – breakfast.

"Bra, you are not going to wear that your first day of class."

"But daddy! That isn't fair; I already told my friends I was going to wear this! I want to start the year off with a bang!" Bra whined as she stamped her foot angrily.

"I don't care what you told them, that outfit is entirely unacceptable, and I will not have my daughter parading her self as a low class tramp. You have better blood than that. Go change!" Vegeta demanded never uncrossing his arms as his scowl deepened.

Trunks rounded the corner into the kitchen to find his sister and father arguing in the kitchen, and now it was clear to see why. Bra was dressed in a white pleather halter top that stopped just below her bust line with rips on the sides exposing cleavage. The back was just tied into a knot bow. Around her waist sat a silver belt just above her belly button. On her legs she wore pale blue acid washed skinny jeans and black peep toe boots that she pulled up over her jeans to her mid calf. The boots had chains and buckles draped over them and zipped on the side.

"Bra, just go change." Trunks said groggily as he began to find the biggest bowl he could to pour his cereal into. He started toasting bagels and bread in the toaster, and warming up left over pizza in the oven. He pulled a large pan out of the cabinet next to the stove and began to make eighteen scrambled eggs complete with cheese, mushrooms, chives, and bacon bits. He finished cooking at sat to enjoy his breakfast as Bra stomped up the stairs to her room to find something else to wear.

"Dad, was I this bratty at her age?" Trunks glanced up at his father with a half smile.

"You were bratty like that when you were eight." Vegeta said in a case-in-point matter. "Also, next time you see that blonde boy, do me a favor and pulverize him into the ground." Trunks smiled in response as his father placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Having finished his breakfast, Trunks went back up to his room to his en suit bathroom and showered quickly. He searched his closet and found a light grey Adidas shirt, black Dickies jeans and black and white Adidas shoes. He wore a white belt to accent the white in his shoes, and a black hooded school jacket with his football number on the back. He scooped up his back pack and hopped in his car and was off to his first day of high school as a senior.

It was about a quarter til school started when Trunks found his friend Goten standing under a tree with Pan and Marron by the Schools main entrance. "Hey Gote-N!" Trunks always liked to mess Goten's name up on purpose.

"Hey T-Runks! Hey, that sounds like T-rex…" as did Goten.

"Have you seen Bra anywhere, Trunks? I can't find her. I have been looking forward to her new outfit she has been boasting about all week." Pan smiled at the lavender haired boy. Marron stood by her friend blushing slightly looking towards him.

"Well, dad was yelling at her this morning for some outfit she was wearing but he made her change. I dunno where she is, or what she'll be wearing for that matter. Come on Goten, I need to put some of this stuff in my locker before class. See you girls later!" Trunks waved as he and his friend entered the school building.

"Dang, Marron is looking hot this year!" Goten blurted out as they reached Trunk's locker. "She looks like she grew up over the summer."

"You mean she has boobs now?" Trunks laughed, though he did agree she looked very nice. "So did Pan." Trunks chuckled. Goten immediately became stone faced.

"Please, she's my niece. Don't talk about her that way."

"I don't think Mr. Krillin would be happy that you were checking out his daughters tits either." Goten sweatdropped with a nervous laugh.

"I think you're right, but he doesn't need to know that, now does he!" Goten laughed with his hand behind his head. Trunks finished putting his stuff in his locker just as the first period bell rang out. Trunks and Goten both had the same AP English class so they walked together down the hall to class room A-7. Taking their seats in the far row of the classroom, Trunks sat in front of Goten and began looking around. Typical class room with motivational posters of animals and talking pencils and apples covered the walls along with an over sized chalk board on the side they sat on, and two large white boards at the front of the class by the teacher's desk. Being close enough to write on the chalkboard, the child in Goten got the better of him as he found a piece of chalk and doodled a stick figure on the board next to where he sat as the seats around them filled with students.

After the tardy bell sounded, the teacher closed her door and greeted her students. "Good morning class! I hope you all enjoyed your summer. . ." she started her introductory speech. Already, Trunks knew she was going to be a boring teacher. She wore a red and purple flower printed dress that reached her bust line and flowed all the way down just above her ankles. Her top was a white blouse tucked into her skirt, and a vest with the same purple and white flower print. Her hair was up in a frizzy bun.

The first day of AP English was mostly just taking care of initial business with filling out the seating chart, getting a syllabus, and other paper work homeroom teachers are required to pass out. The bell sounded announcing it was time to head to second period. Trunks had AP Calculus while Goten had a general History class.

In both of their second period classes, they received the same boring preliminary dialogue as their first class. Since they were on block scheduling, next came lunch. West City High was a closed campus during lunch, but most students didn't mind since the cafeteria was comprised of different mini fast food places and pizza joints that resembled an upscale mall food court. Goten and Trunks met up at "Bonjourno Pizza Pies" and ordered five pizza's each.

"Goten, I wish it was already football. This day is so boring except for seeing everyone I missed during summer!" Trunks said, digging into his first slice of pizza.

"I know, this is lame, I was hoping for something exciting to happen already." Goten dropped some pizza in his lap. By now Pan, Marron, and Bra were joining the boys at their table along with some other guys from the football team.

"Bra, how did you get past dad in _that_" Trunks gawked, eyeing his sister like she had three heads.

"I ran for it." Bra stated simply. She was wearing another halter top that had the American flag printed on it, and her hair was long and loosely curled falling around her shoulders. Also adorning the American flag print, the shorts she wore barely passed her ass cheeks, and her silver boots rose up to her knees. She wore black pleather finger gloves that strapped around the wrist, and super large white sunglasses with blue stars in the corners of the frames.

"Lady Gaga much?" Goten laughed as Bra slammed her fists on her hips.

"You wouldn't know style if it punched you in the face you big jerk! Lady Gaga is my idol, and frankly I'm the only woman in this school who could pull off such elaborate clothing and artistic style like she can. Besides, I plan on getting famous just like her one of these days, and then you will see!" Bra stood on her soap box as everyone around her sweatdropped.

"You're already famous because of your mother and brother, Bra. You don't need to be Lady Gaga. You need to be... yourself." Marron leaned over to her as her bust accidentally leaned close to Goten's face. Goten blushed wildly as be tried to focus on his pizza.

"My brother isn't famous. My mom however is just famous for her brains. She is so conservative; I don't know why people say we are so alike." Bra crossed her arms in a fashion like her father.

"That's not what my dad told me, Bra." Goten shook his finger with his eyes closed, remembering what his father had told him during one of the rare occasions Goku got drunk.

"I was there when he told that story!" Pan spoke up. "Your mom once flashed Master Roshi so that she could get one of the Dragonballs!"

"Oh my god!" Bra faked gag noises.

"Are you freaking serious!?" Trunks and Marron shouted at the same time, both blue in the face.

"I have style, but I certainly don't flash old men! I'm never going to look at her the same way again." Bra trailed off her fingers on her face while her voice trembled. She took a seat next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. "Will I ever be the same again?" she asked half jokingly.

"Just block it out, sis. Mind over matter!" Trunks encouraged also trying to dump the image out of his memory banks.

"Hello." A sweet voice sounded from behind Trunks. All of the kids turned and looked up to face a beautiful girl with ice grey hair that reached the small of her back, and deep glossy purple eyes. She had a petite frame and pale skin. She was wearing a teal top with cute puffy sleeves, deep navy skinny jeans and white flats. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you? I'm new to this town, and don't really know anyone."

Trunks and Goten were stupefied by her shining splendor. She looked almost unreal. Bra, Pan, and Marron were also quiet. They knew it was up to the boys if she could stay or not. After a few awkward moments of silence, the girl lowered her head and started to turn away.

"Wait, yeah, of course you can sit here." Trunks partly stood up.

"You don't mind?" she smiled.

"Not at all, ma'am, you can sit by me." Goten scooted over clearing a spot.

"She's already here on my side; there is a spot right next to me already open." Trunks motioned her next to him. Instead, she took the seat next to Goten. Feeling half rejected, Trunks took another bite of his pizza when it dawned on him that maybe it was better she sat next to his friend. The girl and Trunks were now sitting directly across from each other.

"What is your name anyway?" Trunks questioned.

"My name is Kehki." She smiled as she put her chin in her hands with her elbows on the table. "Kehki Shinhan."

"Shinhan? What are your parent's names?" Goten turned and asked.

"Tien and Launch. Why?" She giggled.

"Wow, my parents know your parents!" Goten practically shouted. "How strange! My name is Goten, and I have a brother named Gohan. My parents are Goku and Chichi! Have they ever talked about them?"

"I'm pan, I'm Gohan's daughter." Pan smiled.

"I'm Trunks, and this is my sister Bra. We are Bulma and Vegeta's kids." Trunks extended his hand towards Kehki.

"Vegeta. . ." the purple eyed belle seemed to go stone in the face at the sound of his name. She immediately rose to her feet, and ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone else sat in their spots, stunned.

A/N: Okay, there is Chapter two! Reviews appreciated, and welcomed! I have reviewed on nearly every story I read, so I think I've built up some review karma ;) Love you guys! Chapter three, coming soon! (by the way, Kehki means Cake! I had to go with the DBZ name pun theme rather than name her something stupid like Ashley. That doesn't fit at all. Ha ha ha ha!)


	3. Sugar and Ice

A/N: Hey everyone! Again, I appreciate the reviews! I have a lot of plans in my mind for this fic so just hang tight! The reason I chose Tien and Launch as the parents of Kehki was because, yes they are friends of the Z fighters, but to me they are very distant friends. (_or should I say, that is why Kehki chose them to be her "parents" ;) ooooh!) _Anyway, on with the show!

**West City High: Chapter three | Sugar and Ice**

"Okay, what just happened?" Marron raised a confused eye brow. Her hand was jutted out palm up at the door in which Kehki exited through.

"Why did she say my dad's name like that?" Bra blinked.

Pan just furrowed her brows in distrust. _I'm not sure I trust Kehki very much,_ she thought as everyone else just looked at each other Trunks thought about getting up and looking for her, but decided against it. She seemed so sweet, but the moment she heard Vegeta's name, her warm eyes turned to ice. She couldn't possibly know him, and he was certain Vegeta knew nothing about Kehki. Goten just looked at Trunks with nothing but questions written all over his face.

Meanwhile, Kehki climbed into her brand new silver Audi R8, slammed the door shut and gripped the steering wheel in icy rage. Knowing no one could see her through her heavily tinted windows, she began to transform. Her pale white skin turned to a glossy silver, and her hair turned ice blue while her eyes remained the same shade of purple. She now adorned a skin tight white mini skirt with an armored vest covered in various diamonds, jewels, and crystals. The skirt was heavily ruffled at the bottom and her white boots rose up to her knees. What looked to be chrome elbow pads formed around her elbows along with chrome colored belt around her waist.

"Vegeta." She spat acidly, thinking out loud. "It's true. After all of these years I find you settled down on this ridiculous planet. Your brother Tarble was reluctant to tell me your whereabouts, but with a little motivation he saw things my way. I _WILL_ make you pay for what you've done to me! Mark my words; I will destroy everything you've come to love! Even if I have to eat you from the inside out." The grip on her steering wheel seemed to get tighter with every word she spoke. Everything around her in the car turned frigid. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The ice melted away and vanished as she regained her human form. Still scowling, she looked toward the cafeteria, then back down at her clock. _I did not think I would find them so soon. I must get close to that lavender haired boy. He is the key to my saiyan prince. He is the key to my revenge._

She grabbed her books and exited her car. Walking against the breeze, she made her way to her third class of the day. AP Statistics. She found her way to the class room on the third story easily and took her seat before the first bell even rang. Pulling out a sheet of notebook paper, she began to scribble in a strange language thoughts and memories of a time when she was draped in the flame-haired Saiyan prince's arms. She went so far as to draw abstract pictures of the pain and suffering she has endured over the years. The first bell chimed as she crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash bin. The first students began to pile in and sporadically seat themselves as she put her sweet purity back on her face. As she was smiling warmly at everyone in the room, she felt his energy drawing nearer. It was the lavender haired boy. She could smell his vanilla musk as he walked into the room, immediately noticing her as well.

"Hey there." Trunks greeted her with caution.

"Hi Trunks!" she greeted as she took a nervous breath, "Umm, I want to apologize for my behavior at lunch. I realize it must have looked strange to you, but it seems I mistook your fathers name for something else. I'd love to tell you, but it's a super long story." Kehki lied with perfect sugary sweet innocence in her voice.

"Oh! Well, I'd love to hear it sometime." Trunks took his seat next to her grinning. "We've got a whole year to get to know each other. I'm a senior by the way, what grade are you in?"

"I'm also a senior." Another smile danced on her pouty pink lips. Trunks could not help but bask in her radiant beauty as she looked at him softly. The lips she spoke and smiled with seemed to beg him to kiss them. It had been a while since Trunks had looked at a girl this way.

"Oh, perfect!" Trunks said, having nothing else better to say. She let out a soft giggle, bringing her fingers to her lips just as the tardy bell rang announcing the beginning of class. Blah blah blah, the teacher gave her lecture about rules and about how strongly she believed in homework. _This old bat, just because she is miserable in life doesn't mean she has to take it out on us!_ Trunks thought, feeling a strange mixture of pity and dislike toward the husky woman droning on and on. For the remainder of class, Kehki and Trunks kept stealing glances at each other. He could see her scrawling on a piece of paper but he couldn't make out what she was writing, as the teacher had not instructed them to take any kind of notes. It wasn't until the bell rang to go to their last class of the day did he get his answer.

"Here, Trunks. I wrote you this, but you can't read it until you get home from school today. Promise you won't peek?" She gave a wink.

Smiling awkwardly, Trunks responded, "I have football practice, so it won't be til about five or six until I can read it! But okay, if it's that important I guess I'll just have to wait."

"That's alright, that is actually much better for me." She touched his cheek with her thumb before exiting the classroom. Trunks could still feel her touch as she disappeared down the hall amongst the sea of students.

Trunks quickly ran to the football locker rooms where he hoped Goten was there already. Weaving in and out of the lines of traffic, he made it to his destination in less than a minute. To his pleasure, he did find Goten in the locker rooms getting his practice gear on.

"Goten, I just had a class with that Kehki girl!" Trunks blushed realizing how "teenage girl" he sounded.

"Did she explain her freak moment? She creeped me the hell out at lunch, dude." Goten frowned slightly as he shoved his helmet on his head.

"She said it was a long story, but it was a misunderstanding. And she gave me this note, but I can't read it til after I get home tonight."

"I'm coming over bitch. I want to know what that note says!" Goten sat down on a bench while he waited for his friend to change. This class was almost self explanatory, so the coach felt no need to give lengthy introductory speeches at the beginning of the year. As the football team made their way out onto the field, all of the cheerleaders began to swoon at the sight of them. Trunks distinctly heard six of them call out his name as they squealed when he looked over at them. Goten was busy making an ass of himself waving like a madman at the girls.

"Hey ladies! Call me! We'll party!" Goten called with his hand to his mouth in a C shape! Trunks just ran his hand down his face as little beads of sweat formed at his temples.

The rest of practice was reviewing basic strategy on the defense and offense and a ton of running. Being Saiyans, Goten and Trunks could have ran for days before becoming anywhere close to winded, though it still pained them to watch their teammates struggling to keep their breath.

The sun was just starting to set at around six o'clock before the first day of practice got out. The boys quickly changed to their relaxation outfits from their practice uniforms before heading to Capsule Corp. Three songs and two air guitar solo's later, Trunks pulled into his garage area and they made their way to Trunk's room.

"Alright. Business. Go." Goten pointed at Trunks. Trunks readily pulled the note out of his jacket pocket and unfolded it to see dainty and elegant script. Reading aloud, the note said:

_Hey Trunks! Okay, I know writing notes is totally junior high, but I knew I would not be able to do this any other way, lol! Our stat's class is almost over with now, and I couldn't help noticing you looking over at me a lot while that zombie of a teacher talked about nothing for the last hour and a half. . . But I was wondering if you would maybe like to take me out sometime? It sounds so strange, I know, but I do think that you are incredibly handsome, and it is awfully lonely being the new kid. ;) Soooo, I guess just call or text me! My number is 555-258-4987! (Omg, I can't believe I did this!) Hope to hear from you 3  
Kehki_

Trunks finished reading out loud and Goten just made an odd frown.

"I dunno, man. I mean, that whole thing she did at lunch was just way beyond weird! That wasn't much of an explanation. What on Earth could she have confused "Vegeta" with? Vegetable? I mean, seriously, what the fuckin fuck!" Goten sat on the foot of Trunk's bed while Trunks sat at his computer desk.

"Yeah, but she did say it was a long story. If anything I'll hang out long enough to hear that story and then we'll go from there?" Trunks shrugged, knowing perfectly well he just wanted to look into those violet eyes again.

"Hmm, I guess. . ." Goten shrugged, "But hey dude, I should just go home. I want to ask my dad if he's heard anything about Tien and Launch having a kid. Gosh, it has been forever since we have seen or heard anything from them."

"Good idea, let me know what he says, alright?" Trunks and Goten side fived, then pounded fists. The boys walked out of his room, back down to the front door, passing Vegeta in the living room on the way.

"Later Vegeta!" Goten waved cheerily.

"Hn." was the simple answer Goten received. Whistling loudly, Goten called for his nimbus clouded, hopped on it, and flew into the setting sun to Mount Pow.

Pretending to be a bold of lightening, Trunks made a mad dash back up to his bedroom and grabbed the note. He pulled out his cell phone and text the number.

"Hey! its trunks. . . read ur note." Send.

Receive. "O hey! :)"

Pausing for a minute, an internal debate raged inside Trunks. He didn't want it to be too soon, but then again, he didn't want to wait either. Knowing the worst she could say was "no", he decided to do it.

"Do u wanna come over for a little while?"

He stared for just a second longer. Thinking, _what the hell,_ he hit send.

A/N: Hey! I know it was on the short side, but I wanted to get this posted! Hope you guys are enjoying my work so far, and I hope to read more lovely reviews!


	4. Aisu

**West City High, Chapter four - Aisu**

The seconds burned by slowly as Trunks waited for his answer. He tapped his foot; he twiddled his thumbs; he turned on the TV. . . Figuring he should apologize, he picked his phone up off his bed, and started to mash the keys on his touch screen, "Sorry if I was too forwa-" when he was cut off by an incoming text.

"Of course, cutie ;) Where do U live?" Trunks smiled as he read it and quickly text back his address.

"Call U when I get there!!" he received back. Trunks ventured downstairs to find his mom and ask her if she could fix another seat at the dinner table. Tonight, the Briefs were having Trunks' favorite beef and cheese enchiladas with salad, rice, and baked beans. He rounded the corner to find her in the kitchen flipping through her cookbook - trying to find a recipe no doubt.

"Hey, mom. Whatcha doin'?" Trunks gave his mom a hug just before he sat down on a bar stool on the other side of the island.

"Oh, just looking up a recipe for _corn bread_. One of the people I work with suggested it to me, and said it was really good! I have never actually had it before. What's up with you son, how was your first day as a senior?" Bulma spoke, maintaining her visual focus on her cookbook.

"It was definitely interesting, to say the least. Not really as far as my classes, but I met a girl who says she is Tien and Launch's daughter." Trunks shrugged as Bulma's eyes immediately fixed themselves upon her lavender haired son.

"Tien and Launch? That's really weird. I had no clue they had a kid! Nor that they were even together. I know she liked him for a little while but that was before I even knew who your father was." Bulma paused and looked up in thought. "What grade is she in? Bra's age?"

"No, she says she is a senior."

"Hmmm, well, alright then, I suppose it is possible. Who else would know who those two are. If she is here, wouldn't they be too?" Bulma leaned over the counter and looked at her son with questions in her eyes.

"Well, I was coming to ask if you could make enough for one more plate. I've invited her over and she is on her way. You could ask her, since you know Tien and Launch more than I do." Trunks sensed his father leaving the gravity chamber.

"Oh, you bet I will! It has been quite some time since I have seen either of those two! Tien, probably since Buu, but it may have been longer. As for Launch, it has been centuries if I'm not mistaken!"

"Since what?" Vegeta asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He wore black and white Nike sweats without a shirt. Instead he had a white towel draped around his neck.

"Since I have seen or heard from Tien and Launch. Apparently they have a kid who is coming to visit Trunks right now. He met her at school. You should probably go shower, you smell like rotting gym socks right now." Bulma nudged her husband's chest with her pointer finger as usual.

"Who?"

"Tien… guy with the three eyes? I doubt you have ever met Launch." Bulma answered. "But seriously. A sense a shower in your immediate future!"

"Hn. I take orders from no one. I do not wish to shower right now." Vegeta lied for the sake of argument. And to half way prove a point. He was _still_ the prince of Saiyans and therefore he still acted solely of his own free will.

"Well, I guess you don't want to eat supper then, do you?" Bulma bluffed.

Smirking, Vegeta responded, "Woman, I have lived in this house and on this planet for years. . . I think I now know how to make myself a decent sandwich. I don't need your fancy cooking to sustain my life and quench my hunger."

"Fair enough, but I know for sure of _**one**_ thing you can't live with out!" Bulma shot a seductive glance at her husband that made Trunks suddenly wish he was in a different time zone. "And believe me, I won't touch a smelly pig who's been in the play pen all day." Bulma took a victorious stance with her hands on her hips, and her chest swelled with pride as she chuckled evilly.

"_Smelly pig!? Don't you talk to me like that you great oaf! What makes you think I want you to touch me tonight!?"_ Vegeta bellowed as he stood on his toes in frustration. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stormed up to his bathroom where he, in fact, took a shower.

By this time, Trunks was covered in a million sweat drops, and had nothing to say. Bulma carried on with a smile on her face while Trunks sat awkwardly in his seat. Trunks enjoyed moments like the other night when he had found them on the living room couch asleep together, but when they talked about their _private_ lives, it made him feel more than uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Kehki was half way to Trunk's house as she sped down the high way in her Audi. Having not bothered changing into her human form, she sat in her frigid atmosphere with a scowl on her face. Memories flashed in an out of her mind while she growled in anger.

"_Get up, you white whore! Look at what I have done to your beloved planet!" Vegeta in his blue saiyan armor stood behind the white princess with her knotted ice blue hair firmly in his grasp, and her purple eyes clamped shut as tight as they could be._

"_My name is Princess Aisu." _(A/N: pronounced I-Soo)_ She corrected him through gritted teeth. The pain she felt was excruciating, but she knew she could not give up on her beloved kingdom. Snarling at her comment, the brute flame haired saiyan picked the woman up off of the ground and threw her against one of the solid palace walls. They were in her bedroom on the balcony that over looked the entire kingdom. The planet was a beautiful, snowy planet filled with peace and prosperity. The inhabitants were all mind numbingly gorgeous in comparison to human's and Saiyans, but none were as exquisite as the Princess. She loved each and every one of her loyal subjects as if they were her own children, but when the Saiyan's arrived, she had no idea she would have to watch them all burn in front of her. Her people could not sway the beast-like invaders by charm and negotiation. They were out for blood, and the seizure of their planet by any means._

"_You will not speak to me like that! Do you have any idea who the fuck I am? I am your superior, your God, and your master, you filthy ice bitch!" Vegeta spat with acid on his tongue._

"_I won't give up on my people! Filthy ape!" She moaned in pain as she held her hand out in an attempt to send out an energy blast that could turn him into an ice sculpture. But before she could even muster the breath to speak the chant to her spell, prince Vegeta materialized right in front of her and grabbed her by the forearm._

"_You have no people. They're dead!" he lifted her out of the dent in her bedroom wall and threw her onto the solid diamond finished floors. "But, as for you," he literally spat in her face, "I think you'll make a fine addiction to my collection."_

"_I'll never become one of your ornaments." She wiped the saliva off her cheek as she tried to sit up but to no avail._

"_Who said I was going to just look at you, whore. I'm going to use you for everything you've got. That pretty little face of yours will look good screaming underneath me." Vegeta smirked maliciously as her eyes grew wide when her nightmare became his dream. "I haven't had much attention lately, and I've already broken all of my other toys." He envisioned countless women he's held prisoner in his sleeping chambers._

_Aisu wanted desperately to wake up from her horrible nightmare but it simply refused to end. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart in sixteen different directions, and she soon passed out from the agony. Little did she know the terror was only beginning._

"Soon, you will be mine, Vegeta. I will have you feel exactly as I felt!" She shouted to her windshield as she spotted the Capsule Corp dead ahead. She mentally calmed herself as she morphed into her human form once more. Pulling up to the drive way, she saw Trunks sitting patiently on a lawn chair, with a bottle of water in his hand. She parked her car next to Trunks' shiny red convertible and climbed out the car with a smile on her luscious fire engine red lips.

"Wow, you look great!" Trunks said truthfully as he painfully realized he had not taken an after practice shower yet. _Kami, I hope I don't stink!_

"You're too sweet, Trunks. I can tell I'm going to really enjoy our friendship!" she said with a wink. He had changed from her casual school attire to a lacy dress that went down to her mid-shins at some points, and at other points it was just above her knees. The skirt part had many different layers to it in shades of white and grey with black ribbon lining the bottoms of the different strips of fabric. Around her waist was a white pleather corset top with black ribbon crisscrossing up the front and back and tying around her hips to a bow in the back. The sleeves on her dress were lacy and puffy that fell loosely on the sides of her shoulders. For shoes she wore a simple pair of satiny white flats.

"Ah, I think you are right!" Trunks laughed nervously. "Well, want to come in? I asked mom to make enough dinner for you if you are hungry. We are eating enchiladas, but they won't be ready til later."

"Of course." Kehki nodded as she put her hand on Trunks' back. He tensed then relaxed to her touch as he led them both through the front door and into the living room. He led them to the kitchen where his mother was now pulling out ingredients and bowls and pans for their Mexican feast tonight. His grandma Bunny was singing merrily to her self as she was chopping onions and mixing sauces.

"Hey, this is Kehki Shinhan. Kehki, this is my mom and grandmother."

"Hello there! It is such a pleasure to meet you! Would you like anything to drink? Tea with lemon maybe?" Bunny cheerily shook Kehki's hand.

"How are you? I'm Bulma, I have known your parents for a very long time, Kehki. Since you are in school with Trunks, I have to ask if they moved up here with you as well.. Last I knew, they lived far off away somewhere." Bulma did her best to keep her skepticism at bay, though she did keep her voice sweet and curious.

"Oh, no ma'am. I came here to live with my aunt. Her husband just died, and my mom thought it might be a good idea if I came lived with her for a while." Kehki nodded as if reinforcing her answer.

"Huh." Bulma replied having not remembered Launch ever mentioning she had a sister. But she gave the child the benefit of the doubt for now. "Well, next time you talk to your parents, do tell them that we all say hi and would love for them to visit some time."

"I will!" Kehki flashed smile and a thumbs up by her cheek. _Where is Vegeta? I need to see those eyes that have tormented me for so many years. . ._

"Well, if you want we can either go hang out in my room for a while, or we can go out to the garage. I have my guitar and stuff there. Up to you." Trunks looked at her and shrugged while she squinted playfully at him. His cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Let's just go to your room so they don't have to go outside to a garage to find us when dinner is ready?" she suggested. Trunks agreed and he showed her up the stairs to his room. She sat down on his bed at the side and began to play with a strand of her hair.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I haven't showered after practice yet, so if you want you can watch tv or chill on the computer for a minute while I do that. It won't take me longer than five minutes, if you don't mind." Trunks looked deep into her eyes. She leaned forward slightly and smirked up at him.

"Oh, go right ahead. I used to play sports, so I know that _dirty_ feeling."

Trunks took a deep breath to keep his composure. Something about the way she said 'dirty' sparked about a million dirty thoughts of him taking her in the shower with him.

"Sounds good, the remote is over there on the night stand, and the computer is there. Don't worry, you won't find much porn on it." Trunks gave her a wink before he walked around the bed and grabbed a towel. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed him self spotless. _These teenage hormones of mine are going to get me in trouble! I barely know her!_ He thought as he stepped out into the steamy bathroom where he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Shit." He had forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom with him. He cracked the door open and said, "Hey, don't mind me, I need to grab some clothes. Don't worry, I have a towel!" He heard an 'okay' as he opened the door to find her laying on his bed, her head was high upon the pillow as she continued to play with her hair. She had one knee up and crossed over the other.

She watched him walk over to his closet where he pulled out a drawer full of sweatpants, basketball shorts, and underwear. She gazed at the way the towel curved around his hips, and watched the water drip off of his muscular back. The sight was positively to die for. On her home planet, very few men had come close to looking _that_ good. Sure, they all had amazing faces, but their bodies were in shape at best, and not toned with rippling muscles strong enough to rip through steel. Every fiber in her flesh wanted to rip that towel off of him and push him to the floor, but she remained calm. Perhaps it will happen later in time, but for now she has to focus on getting to know Vegeta's family and how they worked. She needed to figure out the best way to slaughter him from the inside out.

Trunks turned and watched her staring at him. He looked down with his eyes to see his perfectly sculpted abs and towel tucked around his waist, then looked back up at the grey haired belle. He walked closer to her and sat down next to her. She took a deep breath that pushed her chest out ever so slightly. Ceasing to play with her hair, she leaned forward, placing her hands in front of her knees on the bed, as he bit his lip and rolled out out again. The tension was high, and Trunks knew what it was he wanted. So he took it. He pushed his lips against hers with vigor as she crawled over his lap, straddling him as they parted their lips to let their tongues take over.

_So much for too soon, _ she thought as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. He bunched up the sides of her dress and ran his hands down her long creamy thighs as small moans escaped them both. The breathing got heavier as he lied down on the bed, and she decided that was the moment to push away.

"Can't go too far now, can we? We've met only hours ago. Let's do this right." She winked and smiled playfully.

"Well, then I suppose you should get used to me referring to you as my girlfriend." Trunks looked at her with his sexy blue eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She kissed him again before crawling off of him to allow him to get dressed. Trunks got a little _excited_ in the heat of passion, and the evidence was apparent under his towel. She blushed and turned away, as Trunks grabbed his clothes and dashed to the bathroom.

_Perfect, now all I need to do is get in close with them. I can finally set my plan in action, and nothing is going to stop me! Revenge shall be sweet, s_he thought with darkness around her eyes. This would take time, but she knew it would all be worth it.

A/N: Alrighty, there you go! OH please please please review. I would do anything! :)


	5. Memories

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I don't have the internet anymore, and so I'm doing the best I can. Enjoy it!

**West City High: Chapter Five | Memories**

Fully clothed, clean, and behaved, the new couple watched television in Trunk's room while they talked about random things as they waited for the dinner bell to ring, so to speak.

"Have you ever watched this show before?" he asked her as she tilted her head, pretending to think about her answer.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't really watched television before to be honest!" she replied with a grin. Trunks' jaw nearly dropped. He felt like quite the spoiled rich kid.

"No way! Well, being around me, that is going to change m'lady." Trunks was about to go into naming and explaining all of his favorite shows to her when he was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Dinner is ready, children." Dr. Briefs took a puff of his cigarette as he pet his kitty.

"Alright! It's about time!" Trunks grabbed Kehki by the hand and led the three of them down to the dining room where the grand table was lined with plates, platters, bowls, and cups.

"This looks really amazing!" Kehki gasped as she gazed around the table. The chandeliers reminded her of the ones she used to dine under on her home planet many years ago.

"What are we having?" Vegeta asked as he rounded the corner into the dining area. Ice cold shivers ran down Kehki's spine as the sound of his voice slammed into her ears like a train wreck. She fixed her eyes on him and maintained a frigid stare for several seconds. Vegeta made a quizzical face at her which caused her to snap out of her trance. She had to play it cool, or her plan would flounder by her own hands.

"I think Trunk's said enchiladas." Kehki answered him, offering a smile. "My name is Kehki by the way." She reached her hand out to shake his. "I am a friend of your son's."

"She is my girlfriend, dad." Trunks nudged her and she nodded.

"Alright." Vegeta offered in response as he took her hand for the shortest second possible, shook it slightly, and recoiled into his stand-offish stance. He looked at her with a seemingly neutral face, but something in the back of his mind made him stare at her eyes. He felt like he had seen them before, although he wasn't sure why, when, or where. Figuring such thoughts were irrelevant and unnecessary, he turned to his wife who just placed the last basket of cornbread on the table.

"It is kind of different from what you are used to, Vegeta. I have never made this for you before, but I am sure you'll like it." Bulma kissed him lightly on the cheek as she called to Bra's room from the dining room entrance.

"For your sake, woman, I hope I like it." Vegeta smirked. The dry humor would give anyone else cotton mouth, but Bulma had long since learned to appreciate her husband's idea of "funny". She flashed him a smile and took a seat between Vegeta and her father. Bra stamped down the stairs; already in her fuzzy pink zebra print pajama pants and white tank top.

"What is she doing here?" Bra blurted as she set her eyes on Kehki, who was smiling as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Now that's not very nice, Bra. She is our guest tonight." Bulma glanced at her son and Kehki. "And more than likely will be joining us often." She smiled at the young couple.

"It is okay Mrs. Briefs. I had a really strange moment at lunch, and it turns out it was all a misunderstanding. I don't blame her." Kehki explained.

"You stormed out of the cafeteria when we told you our dad was Vegeta. What could you have possibly misunderstood?" Bra squinted her eyes as she took a seat next to her dad. Vegeta, who was sitting directly across from Kehki, looked up at her with an eyebrow raised to the stars. Bulma also was staring directly at the undercover villain.

"Long story short, I thought it was somebody else." Kehki replied simply, as she gave a shrug. She had to think fast.

"Who." Bra stated more than asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well, I confused him with this guy I met a very long time ago. Not another guy named Vegeta, but someone else entirely. I honestly don't have any idea why hearing his named triggered such an awful memory, but it did." Kehki put on a heartbreaking visage, as she began to think of her people.

Vegeta mentally shrugged and began to eat the food she shoveled onto his plate. Bulma sighed in sympathy while Bra still wasn't buying it. Maybe she sensed the evil within Kehki? Or maybe it's just teenage girl hormones, but one thing was certain, Bra did not like Kehki one bit.

"But that was a long time ago, and everything is okay now!" Kehki beamed at Trunks who wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Dinner went well, and the conversation flowed smoothly. By the time anyone looked at the time, it was nearing eleven o'clock.

"Oh, wow, I should probably get going. My aunt is probably wondering where I am!" Kehki clasped her hands together. They long since migrated from the kitchen to the den. Everyone except Vegeta that is. He was in the Capsule Corp library reading a book he found discussing the evolution of earthly civilization. It wasn't as exciting as his own planet and race's evolutionary path, but it was certainly worth the peace and quiet.

"Alright, I am glad you got to come over." Trunks smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Wrapping her arms around his muscular torso, she looked up at him and smiled.

"It was really nice to meet you, Kehki. Hope to see you soon." Bulma smiled politely and bowed as did Bunny and Dr. Briefs. Kehki bowed back.

"Goodbye everyone!" she waved as Trunks walked her to the door.

"See you at school sugar." Trunks winked and flashed a sexy smile. Without word, Kehki stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on his lips. Waving with her fingers, she made her way to her car and left. As she walked to her car, her bright smiling face blackened to an angry grimace.

She sped down the highway and immediately transformed into her native state, her hot breath fogging the windows dangerously.

"Damn you, Vegeta! How did such an evil man end up with a perfect little life in the end? I am the only one of my people left thanks to you, and it has been a living hell for me ever since you took _everything_ from me. I will take everything away from you!" she snarled as her foot grew heavy.

"_Nappa! Radditz! I've brought something for you to see." Vegeta called to the Saiyan Quarters on Frieza's home base. Dragging Princess Aisu by her arms with one hand, he made his way down the hall and rounded the corner to face his comrades._

"_Well, well, well, Vegeta. What have we got here?" Nappa knelt down and grabbed her chin and less than gently turned her seemingly unconscious face towards him. Blood was crusted on the corners of her mouth, her nose, and her left eye brow. She had a large bruise forming around her ear, neck, and jaw line; her blue hair was kinked, frizzy, and ratted. Her princess gown was stained with blood, dirt, oil from the tiny space ship she was stuffed into on the way to home base, and other substances. It was ripped so badly, what once looked like a multi-million dollar dress was reduced to old time orphan rags._

"_She sure is pretty. ." Nappa cracked an evil laugh. Maintaining an unconscious visage, on the inside she tensed._

"_What is going on out here, guys?" Radditz asked from inside his room as he walked out of it. He turned his head and looked at what all the commotion was about._

"_Oh, is she from that snow planet you destroyed? It looks like you set her on fire!" Radditz stepped one leg over her waist and knelt down to her level. Her mind was screaming. Nappa let go of her chin, and Radditz pulled her head close to him by her neck and ears, and tilted her head every which way as he studied her. He looked down and pulled on the ripped neckline, exposing her perfect breasts. It took everything she had inside of her to not kick Radditz in the testicles, but she knew there were three of these brutes, and only one of her._

"_Right, she'll do just nicely." Radditz smirked maliciously as he dropped her head and let it jerk back into place._

"_Not so fast boys, I'm not finished with my fun just yet. I finally had to take a break to get back here from the ugly white planet, but I am just not ready to stop yet." Vegeta looked down at her sinfully and she felt his eyes on her as she thought of every curse word she knew in fear and anger. She needed a plan, and she needed it fast because if she didn't, she knew the pain she was about to face would kill her slowly._

_On second thought, maybe if she retaliated now, the three of them would grow angry with her and kill her on the spot, and all this suffering would finally be over and she could return to her people in the next dimension._

"_Not on your life you filthy farm beasts! Eat shit!" She screeched as she kicked upward with all her force straight into Radditz's groin. All of them caught off guard, Radditz fell over as he recovered from the sharp pain coursing through him, Nappa just gasped and Vegeta involuntarily let go of her arms. She fell to the ground and quickly got to her feet as she tried to run away. She got a couple yards away before Vegeta materialized in front of her._

"_Going somewhere?" He smirked. She stepped back as she trembled. _

"_What have I done to deserve this, huh?" she demanded, with tears lining her eyes. "I have done nothing wrong, and my people lived in peace." She pleaded her case to the Saiyan's deaf ears._

"_Who said anything about getting what you deserve? It's about getting what I deserve. Your planet held value to Frieza's planet market, and so I had to go in and take it; otherwise, I would be the one beaten to a bloody pulp and that just wouldn't be fair now would it?" Vegeta spoke his reason, but she nearly vomited in disgust._

"_It would be fair. So help me god, I will find a way to get revenge for my people!" She threatened as the three Saiyans erupted in a fit of laughter. She snarled while they held their stomachs._

"_Yeah, right wench, that's a good one! Vegeta, I didn't know she was a comedian too!" Nappa pat a hand on Vegeta's back as he walked over to him. She glared at the two men, and held her hand up._

"_I'll freeze you for eternity! Dead Ice Kiss!" she shouted as an energy bubble encased her inside a protective shield, and a magnificent blast shot from all around her perimeter. Everything around her froze over into ice while she remained dry. The energy in her attack faded as the protective shield lifted. She looked at the three Saiyan ice sculptures around her, but she knew she had no time. She ran as fast as she could in the way she thought would lead her back to the ship she came in. Her photographic memory served in her favor as she made her way through a big open area to see three spaceships in a row, open and ready for immediate boarding. She jumped into one, shut the door, and fired the engine before any of the rocket scientists had a chance to do anything. Just as she was about to take off, she spotted the three Saiyans running toward her ship._

"_How did they break my ice so quickly?" She thought out loud as the spaceship blasted off into space._

"_She's getting away!" Nappa and Radditz hollered in unison. Vegeta looked up at the escaping ship and folded his arms._

"_It is no matter; she is of no threat to us anyway. Besides, it is almost time for you to go to Earth, Radditz. I nearly forgot." Vegeta looked at the long haired Saiyan for a moment before looking back towards Aisu's ship._

That was the last she heard or seen of Vegeta until today. She knew her revenge would be sweet. She spent months alone in her spaceship, with nothing to fill her mind but the pain as it slowly drove her near insanity. She eventually landed on a distant planet on the edge of space where she decided to train herself for the day she found him again.

Arriving at her apartment, Kehki exited her vehicle and made her way inside. She found her phone where she left it on the kitchen counter and opened it.

"I had a lot of fun. Hope u did 2." Trunks had text her right after she left. She quickly replied.

"Me 2 babe, C U n class."

Kehki changed into pajamas, threw her hair up, and went to bed, but sleep did not come easy. Her mind was still racing with her approaching vengeance, and the idea of it was intoxicating to her senses.

A/N: There ya go! The next chapter is at school again, so some humor will come back! This chapter was darker than the others I think haha. Anyway, as always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


	6. Fire

A/N: Hey everyone! I have enjoyed the feedback :)

I really appreciate all of it! Here is the update, and I hope you enjoy it!

(Sorry it took so long, I have been SUPER busy this summer!)

**West City High, Chapter Six | Fire**

"Ohh my god, dude, Goten, I have something to tell you!" Trunks damn near skipped to his best friend who was sitting himself at their usual lunch table. Goten slammed is palms down on the table and raised a fist dramatically into the air.

"And I have something-" he then pointed at Trunks, his elbow locked. "-to tell you!" Goten remained frozen in his stance.

Trunks set down his tray and sat down. "Okay, you go first." Trunks laughed at his best friends antics.

"Okay, last night, I really had to use the bathroom. Turns out I needed to take the browns to the super bowl, right? So, anyways, I went to wipe my ass, and I happened to look down into the toilet before I put the paper in there, and my log was totally gone. It was like I had never shit at all!" Goten looked at Trunks with pure bafflement on his face.

"Holy shit, Goten!" Trunks erupted in a fit of laughter while Goten slowly began to feel stupid.

"What are you laughing at Trunks! This is serious! What if I am going crazy and only imagined that I shit but I really didn't?" Goten remained serious.

Trunks was too busy shaking his head while he was laughing as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Goten, you have now experienced a Ghost Shit." Trunks said after he finally caught his breath.

"What? A Ghost Shit?" Goten's posture straightened in confusion. His eyes grew wide as he blinked a few times in thought.

"So, I didn't poop then?"

_HAHAHAHA_ Trunks was once again rolling.

"Of course you did, if you felt it. It just went back into the pipes rather than floating around." Trunks explained before adding, "And you probably need more fiber in your diet."

"So my whole universe-shattering experience turned out to be a nutrition lesson." Goten sat down before he too was giggling.

"So, anyway, what was it that you needed to tell me, Trunks?" Goten suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Guess who has a new girlfriend?" Trunks beamed at him.

"Bra?" Goten guessed jokingly.

"My sister isn't a lesbian.. I don't think." Trunks chuckled as he wondered where she, Pan, and Marron were.

"Me, dude. Kehki is my girlfriend now. You know she came over, right? Well we decided we liked each other and wanna try it out." Trunks put it shortly,

"Well, if you're happy Trunks. I told my dad about her and who she says she is but even he was somewhat skeptical, and you know how trusting my dad is of anything people say." Goten shrugged and smiled.

"I believe her, Goten. Besides, she is pure sweetness, I don' think she could be mean if she tried." Trunks began to look for her in the lunchroom. Finally he spotted her carrying a sack lunch she prepared for herself. He motioned for her to come over and she nodded in response.

"Hello there!" she giggled as she sat next to her lavender haired boyfriend.

"Well, long time no see! You look very cute today." Trunks gushed over her while Goten exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. Trunks gave Kehki a small kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Pan smacked Trunks on the shoulder with the school news paper.

"Holy! Where did you come from?" Trunks fell over, startled while Goten, Bra, and Marron laughed at him. Kehki sweatdropped with embarrassment.

"You guys were totally making out!" Pan said as she took a seat next to her Uncle Goten. Bra and Marron stepped over to the other side of the table so that they were closer to the group.

"We were not, Pan!" Trunks argued just as he turned to say something to his sister, her outfit blocked all words that he was about to say.

"What in the Peacock are you wearing?" Trunks' eyes were wide as he chuckled a bit. Suddenly everyone's eyes were upon Bra to observe her new outfit.

"Me and Marron picked it out yesterday after school!" Bra began to model it off as if in front of five cameras. Her hair was teased and ratted in the front with clips and jewels clipped into the mess of blue hair while the back of it was crimped and tied into a pony tail at the side. Three Peacock feathers were tucked into the ponytail.

As for her garments, she had blue-green peep toe high heel boots that stopped at her ankles, a tube skirt comprised entirely of sheer fabric and peacock feathers that were strategically placed to cover all provocative areas, and on one hand she wore a white lacy glove that extended to her elbow and had the fingers cut off. Her white and teal sunglasses took up most of her face.

"How are you getting away with wearing these clothes, Bra?" Trunks rested his forehead on two fingers.

"I don't know, but I am sure glad she is!" Goten pumped his eyebrows up and down as he grinned at the Peacock princess who was blushing and sweatdropping like crazy.

"She gets away with it because she is just bad ass like that." Marron chimed in.

"Oh yeah?" Pan challenged. "I bet I could come to school wearing the same shit and no one would say anything to me either!"

"Yes they would!" Bra counter challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Pan raised her fist as lightening bolts seemed to fly away from her in every direction.

"You are so _on_, you backwoods redneck!" Bra huffed as she folded her arms in such a way that you knew she got it from her father.

"Woah there, Pan, you don't need to dress like Bra! Are you out of your mind!" Goten began to scold his niece while Trunks stood up quietly and motioned for Kehki to do the same.

"What are you implying, Goten? What is so wrong with the way I dress! Weren't you just complementing me on my clothes!" Bra turned her fury onto Goten.

"Let's just get out of here for a little while. Sound good?" Trunks smiled nervously at Kehki who just nodded, still in shock from hearing the current argument taking place in front of her. As the distance between the couple and the arguing group of friends grew, Trunks let out an enormous sigh.

"That was all very strange." Kehki looked over her shoulder only to see Bra and Pan now standing on the table, continuing to shout at one another.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kehki. That happens a lot but I have never seen it carry on that far! I think I get my mild temper from my grandparents, but Bra, she definitely takes after mom and dad." Trunks grinned as they sat down on a bench underneath a great weeping willow.

"Oh, don't worry about it Trunks. I think your friends are great, but I'd much rather be getting to know you since you _are_ my boyfriend after all. What is something interesting about you?" She squinted her eyes a bit and smiled curiously.

Trunks sighed in thought. "Huh? Interesting? Well, you may not believe this, but I am super strong." Trunks swiftly threw his jacket aside and began to flex exaggeratedly. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you have any band-aids?"

"Band-aids?" Kehki questioned confusedly.

"Yeah, because I'm so _cut.._" Trunks winked as they both began to laugh.

"OH I can see that! Just look at all of those rippling pectorals!"

"But seriously, I'm really super strong. It runs in the family I guess you could say. Watch this." Trunks walked the small distance to Kehki's Audi and lifted it with one arm. Even though Kehki already knew of his super strength, she acted as surprised as ever.

"Man, Trunks! That is incredible!"

"So, there is my interesting bit, what about you? Have anything interesting about you?" Trunks set her car back down in its parking space and jogged back to his girlfriend.

_Oh, if you only knew…_ she thought as she received a small peck on the cheek.

"I have this ability to shape shift ice." Kehki admitted truthfully.

"Wow, really? I have never heard of that before, and I have seen a lot of strange things in my time." He tilted his head in wonder, trying to imagine her making great ice sculptures. "Show me sometime?"

"I'll show you right now." She smiled and scooted closer to him. "Spit into my hand." She held her hand out palm up to him as Trunk's face turned from adoration to damn near disgust at her request.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to spit into your hand! That's totally disgusting!" Trunks objected as he jerked his body away from her hand.

"Trust me, just do it!" Kehki demanded playfully.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked nervously. She nodded in response and he looked into the palm of her hand. With a _here-goes-nothing_ sigh, Trunks spit right into her hand, but before it reached her palm, it froze it mid air. The tiny block of ice began to grow larger as Kehki pushed it forward for her to manipulate it into a tiny Trunks sculpture.

"Wow! That's amazing! I had no idea you could do that! At our next Capsule Corp party, you are totally doing the ice sculpture for the punch bowl." Trunks made a grab for the sculpture but as his skin touched the icy doll, it melted instantly.

"I guess you're just too hot and sexy to touch my ice." Kehki winked as she began giggling feverously.

"Hey, I guess you're right!" Trunks always knew he looked good. Trunks leaned in and hugged Kehki around the shoulder.

"Well, class is about to start. We better head back." Trunks and Kehki rose to their feet and turned toward the building when out of nowhere, a massive explosion blasted behind them, the wind nearly blowing them to the ground. For few seconds, the sky was a hellish black and orange. Trunks turned around instantly as he was smacked in the face with a horrible reality.

"That was my house!" Trunks cried as he jumped into the air. "Kehki, stay here!" Trunks ordered.

"I'm going!" Kehki was now floating along side him.

"You fly?"

"It's something dad taught me." Kehki lied.

"Okay, let's go." Trunks and Kehki burst into speed as they made their way to Capsule Corp. As they landed amongst the fire and rubble, the others all touched down beside them.

"Mom! Dad!" Bra shouted out as she threw her expensive sunglasses aside and looked around for any sign of them. Trunks could sense his father's ki was far away from them, and his mother's was difficult to trace in the chaos. Finally he could sense it.

"She's underground! In the lab, I'm certain!" Goten shouted just before Trunks could find the words. Without instruction, Kehki held her hands out toward the fire.

"Stand back for just a moment!" She demanded as she focused her energy. Suddenly the fire began to freeze and die. Frost covered the entire compound in a matter of seconds as the firemen began to look at each other quizzically.

"Go! Find her!" Kehki lowered her hands as Trunks and Goten were instantly digging to find her. Fearful of her being trapped, they did not want to cause any further potential damage.

"Mom! Where are you?"Trunks shouted frantically, sensing his mother's ki fade a little more each moment. Soon, the boys found their way to his mother's lab, where wires and smoke and ash filled the entire area. The only light came from the tiny holes in the ceiling to the outside caused by the explosion. There was no more house to block the sun.

"Mom!" Trunks shouted even louder. Silence rang loudly in their ears just before Goten heard it.

"She's over there!" Trunks pointed to a corner in the room where Trunks could now faintly see a familiar shadow. Powering up to Super Saiyan for added light, he rushed to her side. When he got to the shadow, what he saw made his stomach turn.

"Oh mom, I'll get you out of here!" Trunks and Goten lifted the heavy sheet of metal off of the blue haired heiress and and tossed it aside. Her legs were mangled and if her back wasn't broken, it would be a miracle.

"Son," Bulma coughed a little blood.

"Don't say anything Mom, just let us help you. This might hurt, but I have got to get you out of here before it collapses on us. Just keep breathing." Trunks trying desperately to remain calm for his mother, he gently scooped her up in his arms and with Goten's aid in clearing a path, they flew to the surface.

Reaching the light, a round of applause sounded out as they emerged with Bulma, but it was short lived as they realized the damage she's undertook. Trunks laid his mother out on the stretcher just as Vegeta crashed to the ground travelling at top speed. He sensed something happening to his wife's Ki and immediately put a halt to his training. Upon seeing his wife, nothing but fear and panic filled his senses as he rushed to her side. Doing his best to be as gentle as a warrior could be, he tenderly grabbed onto Bulma's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Bulma, how did this happen?" Vegeta questioned her, but he didn't expect any answers as he looked into the eyes of the only woman to not tame his fire, but burn right along with it.

"Vegeta, I.." Bulma trailed off as she winced in pain.

"Shh. Don't speak, just heal. I am here, and I don't leave you until you are fully recovered. I mean it. Who ever did this to you will pay." Vegeta assumed she was attacked.

"No one did this to me, hun." She coughed up more blood and squeezed tightly to his hand. "It was just an accident." She whispered. Vegeta said nothing. He merely knelt down and kissed her slightly on the forehead.

The sight nearly broke Kehki's heart in half.

_What is this feeling I have? Pity? This man is single handedly responsible for the end of my entire civilization. He and his men did things to me that I wish I could never remember, but the scars are scratched too deep into my memory. And yet, here he is at the side of this weak Earth woman as if she is the only shining golden star in his sky. What happened over the years? I mustn't be too soft. I need to show him that his debts are to be paid. NO! He hasn't tears enough for what he's done to me. I will show him NO MERCY!_

A/N: Okay! After a long wait, I finally had time to finish up chapter six! Please send back some reviews and let me know if you like they way the story is going! Love you all! :) Until next time…..


End file.
